Everything Dies
by Magical Shovel
Summary: Everything dies. It was a motto Luigi took to heart. A short insight behind a possible reason on why Luigi kills.


**Everything Dies**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or the characters from it. They belong to Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith.

_Everything dies_. It was a motto he took to heart. You could not prevent death from its natural course. It just happened. No one truly thinks that they're going to die until it happens. People think they are immortal. They don't see the truth unless it's smack in their face.

He remembered when he was ten years old. His father's attention was cast towards GeneCo and his younger brother, Pavi. Of course it was aggravating. Of course he was angry at the fact. He had enjoyed spending time with Pop. The attention whore stole all that away from him. Luigi decided to venture out, alone. He didn't need a nanny watching over his every moment. He was independent. He could do things on his own.

That was when he found it.

The corpse.

It was barely identifiable. It wasn't human. It was some sort of animal... It was a dog. Its body had rapidly decayed due to the harsh elements (the likes of rain). The ribs jutted out at a twisted angle. Dried blood matted what was left of the dingy fur. Its jaw was cracked off, swinging by one joint. Muscle had frayed and essentially tore. The creature's eyes were open, unblinking. They were a murky shade. There was no remaining evidence of pupils. Its tongue was the color of a dark sky. Everything about it was gray. The only thing that wasn't gray was the yellowing bones.

This animal...this thing... had lost its credit as a dog a while back. You could not determine sex nor age... unless you were a scientist of sorts. The name 'dog' did not serve it justice. You could only call it... dead.

Luigi could not force himself to look away. He was a deer in the headlights. He stood there, watching. It couldn't attack him. It couldn't hurt him. He was safe. After all, it was already dead. Deader than dead... if that were possible.

The human heart bathes in fascination. It was and still is human nature to simply watch. Humans are observers. When there is a ghastly sight, they do not turn away. They are compelled. Thus, they watch. That was what he precisely did in a stupefied manner.

His eyes briefly drifted from the corpse in search of something to touch it with. His eyes fell upon a sharp stick. He reached for it, picking the branch up. His grasp shook. He was just a child. He was exposed. Exposed to the harshness of reality. He shouldn't have been. Yet, fate had its quirky ways.

It was obvious that the animal had been killed then harshly mutilated. Was killing _truly_ that easy? To kill without regards or regrets. To kill something that once thrived. To be stoic or unstable and completely insane. Were those reasons behind murder? Perhaps.

Now, in the present he sees clearly. His mother died, because of his birth. His father died from an illness. Nathan Wallace died from a bullet. Blind Mag died. Genterns died. His gophers died. Delinquents died. In general, people died. It was the truth. It was what makes everyone undeniably human.

As he sits in leather chair, he thinks of this. He thinks of the day when he was ten years old. He remembers when he laid eyes upon the dead dog. It had woken up something suppressed deep within him. A demon. An uncontrollable rage. A high like no other. Killing. Killing suppressed the pain of the years and it would essentially weaken his anger. It gave him a rush. It made him feel high on this life and high on this world. He remembers the words. The two powerful words. _Everything dies._ The bloated corpse delivered evidence to that. It was a motto that Luigi took to heart. Everything dies. So what if ones life is cut short? They'll end up dying anyway. Murder was and still is a way to soothe his rattled nerves.

That was his reason to killing.

_Everything dies._

**Author's Note: **Repetition is a key point in this fanfiction. That's why the words 'kill','killing','death', and 'dies' are constantly put to use. This is just an intake on one of the possibilities of why Luigi is the way he is today. The story jumps from past-tense to present-tense, which is why it's understandable if it's confusing.


End file.
